DRW TiR Employee
The TiR Employee is an unnamed victim in Dead Rising 2. He was an employee of the entertainment crew that catered the Terror is Reality game show. He was killed in the Fortune City outbreak. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Introduction Dead Rising 2 TiR Employee performed a check up on Chuck Greene's slicecycle prior to his appearance on the Terror is Reality game show. While Chuck competed, he took care of Katey in the green room. Later, when Chuck was looking for Katey amidst the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City Arena, the employee was found killed by a zombie in the green room, after Chuck Greene mistook him for being Katey, when he saw her backpack nearby. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record While Frank is getting ready to go on his wrestling match for the Terror is Reality show, the employee asks him for his autograph. When receiving the signed picture, he exclaims that the picture must be worth a lot if something was to happen to Frank during the show, foreshadowing the outbreak. Later, after the outbreak has ravaged the city, the body of the employee can be found outside the Arena, the man having been killed. The wind blows away the autograph from his corpse into the hands of Evan MacIntyre who then realizes Frank West killed his brother. Trivia *The TiR employee uses almost the exact same face model as Taylor Nightinggale while sharing slight similarities with Leon's face model. *In the Introduction, there 10 other TiR employees found dead throughout the Arena, in the corridors and the lobby, with the same model as this employee. However, the one in the cutscene has a detailed unique skin, with much more blood on his clothes and severe bites and cuts in his face. :*Three employees are found in the back stage area :*One employee is found in the hallway with Dean :*Four employees are found in the lobby :*Two employees are found outside the Arena while Luke and Leah are being killed. ::*In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, there are only 9 employee corpses. The what should have been 10th employee was replaced with a 3rd Kerri instead. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, when Frank photographs his body, he will receive Horror points. *The employee's ID badge reads: FORTUNE CITY ENTERTAINMENT CREW 053, Property of FCE. * The file name in items.txt for the employee is cine_pa_t1 and cine_pa_injured_t1, for the injured employee. These files have the employee using andy's pants and shirt, protcharlie's arms, and Taylor's face and shoes. *In items.txt and streamedassets.big the dead TIR employee is duplicated in at least three sections: ** "pa_corpse_attractor" ** "Corpse_Attractor" and ** "CPRCorpse". |} *Strangely, the body of has attack animations: Gallery File:Dead rising tir employee full.png File:TIR_Employee.png File:Chuck&Employee.jpg|Chuck and TiR Employee File:Dead rising tir employee bite mark.png File:Dead rising tir employee corpse full.png File:Dead_rising_tir_employee_dead_full_2.png File:Dead rising victor 2.png |TiR Employee's fatal wounds File:TIR Employee dead.png|TiR Employee dead File:Dead rising tir employee dead full.png|Dead File:Dead risingtir employee dead full 2.png|Dead File:Deadrising22010-11-2319-11-37-20.jpg|TiR Employee modded to be in the Arena corridor. File:TIR Employee ingame.jpg|TiR Employee alive in-game via mod File:Dead_rising_corpse_attractors.png|Corpse Attractors: Kerri, Barra, TiR Employee, Tim File:Dead_rising_dead_victims.jpg|Case 1-3: Insecurity security victims and corpse attractors References Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Victims Category:Unofficial name